Memoirs of an Unsung Love Story
by AngelsCanFly
Summary: Snippets from the tempsetuous relationship of Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. Will these two crazy kids ever pull it together long enough to just be together?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is basically going to be an overview on some of Katie and Fred's best and worst moments druing their time together. I hope you all enjoy it! If you do enjoy it, and want to see more, then review away.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be sporting a much more fashionable onesie than the one I currently have on. **

"Hey… Katie?"

"Shhh."

"Katie?"

"I'm trying to study, Fred."

"But, Katie?"

"WHAT?"

"I love you."

A 13 year Fred Weasley grinned across a large oak table at a very disgruntled Katie Bell. She rolled her eyes, and slammed her book shut. It had started. There was no point trying to work now, she would never get anything done.

"No, you don't Fred," she replied simply. She propped her elbows up on the table and laid her chin in her hands, looking squarely at him.

Katie was only 12 years old, and in her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had only met Fred a couple of weeks ago, after they had both successfully tried out for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and ever since then he had hounded her. She knew he and his twin brother, George, had a reputation for being tricksters, so she kept her guard up whenever he was around. The truth was, he made her nervous. He was good looking and popular. Why would he be interested in small, skinny Katie Bell? She had convinced herself that his proclamations of love were nothing more than a cruel prank

Katie was a pretty child, although she didn't think so herself. She was of an awkward, self conscious age, and therefore considered herself to be quite plain. She was small for her year and of a petite build. She eyed Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were lounging about in large chairs near by, with jealousy. They were a year older than her and had started to develop curves in all the right places. Katie was just flat all over. She was very skinny with a shocking lack of shape in her figure. Her hair was short, messy and of a chocolaty brown colour, and she had bright green eyes that shone out of her pale skin. A light spattering of freckles lay across her nose and cheeks.

"No, I really do love you though. Please be my girlfriend?" Fred asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"For the millionth time, no," Katie replied testily. At first, she had enjoyed the attention of the extremely popular Fred, who had girls hanging on his every word. But after two weeks of consistent pestering, it was starting to grate on her.

They were sat at a large desk in the Gryffindor common room. Katie's friend Leanne was perched next to her, watching the scene unfold with amusement. Sitting near Angelina and Alicia were George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Fred. Can't you see she's not interested?" Angelina Johnson piped in, coming to Katie's aid. Angelina sat with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair, throwing a rubber ball in the air. Katie didn't know her or Alicia very well, but they seemed pleasant enough. They had only had two quidditch practices to date, but they had been friendly to her at both, and she knew that they would get on well, despite Katie being younger.

"I won't leave her alone, not until she agrees to go out with me," Fred huffed.

"I will never go out with you, Fred Weasley!" Katie spat.

"Well… then I guess I'll never leave you alone," he retorted, winking. Leanne giggled. Katie glared at her, before returning back to her work.

"Why are you pestering _me_? Don't you have someone else you can bug?" Katie asked. She knew that Fred had many admirers, she suspected even Leanne had a soft spot for him.

"Because I don't want to go out with anyone else, I want to go out with you," Fred replied, shrugging slightly. He looked a little bit more serious when he said this. More serious than Katie had ever seen him look before, although that wasn't saying much.

"Well why me? You don't even know me," said Katie.

"Why you? Well, why not?"

"You should never answer a question with another question."

"Well what do you want me to say? I don't know why I like you! You are right, I don't know you. All I know about you is you are good at quidditch and you have the smallest handwriting in the world. Oh, and you have this weird nose twitch that you do when you think no one is watching which is kinda weird. Besides that, I don't know you from Adam… But I would like too. And don't ask me why, because I don't know."

Fred took a deep breath.

George, Angelina, Lee and Alicia had all stopped what they were doing to turn around and watch.

Katie blinked.

Leanne stared.

George was the first to break the silence.

"Mate, that is the gayest thing I think I've ever heard."

Fred sighed and ruffled his short, ginger hair. Katie noticed, for the first time, just how strong his hands were. Come to think of it, the he was quite a strong build all over. The observation shocked Katie.

She shook her head.

"I don't believe you," she stated. Fred groaned.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not joking? I like you, Katie Bell!" he practically shouted.

Katie considered him for a minute longer, before standing up and collecting her work into her arms.

"Oh, where are you going?" Fred asked dejectedly.

"Away from you!" Katie shouted. She turned on her heel and stalked off in the direction of the girls dormitories. 'Perfect exit,' she thought to herself, before tripping on her own feet and crashing to the ground. Books went flying, and parchment rolls filled the air. Her ink bottle smashed off the wall and splattered her in black and shards of glass. Her face burning, she scrambled to regain her composure.

She looked up to see Fred and George roaring with laughter.

'That right there. That is the reason I don't believe you,' Katie thought to herself, before storming up the stairs to her dormitory.

Later that night, as Katie wandered down the stairs to find Leanne, she bumped into Angelina.

"Oops, sorry kid," Angelina said.

"No problem," Katie replied sleepily. "It was probably my fault. Usually is."

She continued down the stairs.

"Katie!" Angelina called after her. She turned back and was greeted by a strange expression on Angelina's face.

"Look, for what it's worth…" Angelina began, lowering herself onto the step below, "I think Fred genuinely does like you. He might seem like a bit of a git, but he really isn't that bad once you get to know him. And he talks about you all the time. You might not think much of yourself, but he certainly thinks very highly of you. Just… well, think about it. He's a good guy."

Katie looked at her, stunned. Angelina was a no nonsense kind of girl, and wouldn't lie about something like that just to aid the twins along in some meaningless prank.

Angelina bade her good night and continued up the stairs, leaving Katie in a state of shock.

Maybe he really did like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of a filler chapter. More coming soon, it will make sense then :)**

**enjoy. R&R sil vous plait**

**You're shying away,**

**But i'll be coming for your love anyway**

**- Aha, 'Take on Me'  
><strong>

Katie sat beneath a large oak tree near the lake, her legs outstretched in front of her and her weight resting on her elbows. To her left sat Angelina, braiding Alicia's hair. Alicia was picking daisies and making chains from them. Katie fingered the one around her neck and smiled. A year had passed since Katie's late night run in with Angelina, and since then the three of them had become a lot closer. Katie's friendship with Leanne had somewhat dwindled, but they were still close. Due to the demands of quidditch practice, they rarely got to see each other.

She was still wary of Fred, but allowed him to proclaim his love for her more frequently than she had initially let him. She would never admit it to anyone, but secretly, deep down, she had started to enjoy it.

It was still frustrating at times, but Katie had become a lot more secure with the idea that a boy so popular could consider her a worthy companion. She herself had blossomed over the last year. She had filled out, and, although still pathetically skinny, had developed some curves. The discovery of make-up had made her face even more striking than it had been before. Her hair was longer, and fell in messy curls over her shoulders. It was still a tangled mess, but it was more controllable in this long style. She not only looked better, but she felt better too. The constant playing of quidditch had given her a healthy glow and she looked extremely athletic for her size. Her new look and attitude put her high on the popularity ladder, and people eyed her with a more respectful gaze, a gaze which sometimes took on jealousy too.

Fred had also changed. He had grown taller and due to his role as a beater, had bulked up massively. He was now a strong and attractive young man. His hair had also grown into a floppy, and extremely messy hairdo. He had persisted with Katie over the past year unrelentingly, but was slowly getting tired of the constant rejection. He knew Katie pretty well now, and, as a result, liked her even more. She was a hot tempered little madam who hated it when things didn't go her way. She also had a cruel streak in her, but it was harmless. It never went further than a prank on an unsuspecting first year, or a bitchy remark. She was prone to getting herself in awkward situations, and quick to fight her way out of them at any costs. He had already had to pull her away from potential scraps with members of the Syltherin house, and once even with Angelina. But, despite all her faults, he still adored her. She was really quite sweet and cared for her friends more than the average person did.

The three had been sitting in silence for the last 10 minutes, each enjoying the freedom of the weekend, when Angelina brought up an unexpected question:

"So, Katie, do you like Fred?" she asked casually. Katie was taken aback; it was the first time Angelina had brought up anything of that nature since the night on the stairs.

"No. I mean, I like him… but not like that," Katie said, wrinkling her nose.

"But… I mean, he doesn't bug you as much anymore, right?" Alicia piped in. Katie considered this.

"No, I guess not. But I know its harmless, so I just let him do what he wants,"

Alicia and Angelina exchanged a look.

"Harmless?" Angelina mimicked, "I don't think its as harmless as you seem to."

Katie frowned. This conversation was starting to make her uncomfortable. The truth was, she did actually like Fred, but something held her back. She was only just starting to come into her own. She wanted to have options, experience other people. What if she started dating Fred and he thought she was immature or inexperienced? She'd never had a boyfriend, why did Fred have to be her first? She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"I just… I don't know. I like him I guess. But what if there is someone else out there? And what if I messed up? I wouldn't want things to be awkward. What if he started to hate me?"

Katie sighed. She just didn't know.

"Mate, I don't think he could possibly hate you, even if he wanted to. He absolutely adores you. I always see him staring at you. And whenever you are around, he calms down a bit. Him and George run riot in class, but at the end of the day, when we are all sat in the common room together, he seems at ease. I think you make him peaceful… well, at least a bit," Alicia added.

"But what if I suddenly became interested in someone else… I'm only thirteen for Godric's sake!"

Katie paused. "Would you think I'm pathetic if I said that honestly, I'm a little afraid. I don't know how to kiss. I've never even held a boy's hand before. What if he thinks I'm a silly little girl?"

Angelina considered her. There was an awkward pause as the reality of Katie's age sunk into all three of them. Alicia cleared her throat.

"Do you fancy anyone else?" she asked, stringing one daisy through another.

Katie shrugged.

"I dunno… Roger Davies is alright. Tall. He has pretty eyes," Katie stated, nodding in his direction. He sat a few metres away from them with a few other boys from the Ravenclaw quidditch team. All three of them turned around to look at him and sighed simultaneously.

"Now he's a boy to take home to the parents…" Angelina said dreamily.

Katie and Alicia looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The sudden noise caused the boys to turn around in shock. Roger caught Katie's eye and she smiled at him, casting her eyes down. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

The three were still discussing the attractiveness of Roger Davies when they rushed into the great hall for dinner later, giggling and tripping over each other.

"What's so funny?" Lee slurped through a enormous mouthful of sausage and mash.

"Roger Davies…" the three chorused, before laughing again.

"Yeah you're right, he has a hilarious face," Fred stated.

"Yeah and he walks like a chimp," George supplied.

"Not really what we were talking about…" Alicia drifted off. George eyed her jealously as she sat down opposite him. Katie squeezed herself in between her and Lee and looked up to see Fred smiling at her. She smiled back, before grabbing a plate and piling it with potato.

"And how are you today gorgeous?" Fred winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh just dandy, and yourself?"

Fred shrugged. "I had detention with McGonagall. We had to shelf books in the library without using magic. Apparently that's how muggles do it?" he looked at her questioningly. She nodded and stuffed a sausage in her mouth.

"Love you, Katie," Fred said cheekily.

"Shut up, Fred."

Despite herself, Katie smiled. She hoped he hadn't seen.

He had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lapse my lovelies. **

**Please R&R**

**x**

* * *

><p>"So… What I'm trying to say… What I'm asking is… Katie, will you go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, like, on a date."<p>

Roger Davies shifted shyly from one foot to the other, his face flushing.

Katie's stomach was flipping in somersaults. Her face cracked into an enormous smile, and she had to stop herself from bellowing her response so the whole castle could hear.

"Oh, Roger, I would love to!" she grinned up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled back at her.

"Great! Phew! Oh, I was so nervous Katie you've no idea. I've liked you for a while you know. Just never been able to work myself up to asking you out. But, you know I figured… new year, fresh start and all," he went on.

"Absolutely!" Katie beamed.

Her fourth year had gotten off to an absolutely tremendous start. She had been on holiday in Europe all summer with her mum and dad and, although she had missed her friends, she had never been so well fed and so well rested in her life.

She had stayed in touch with the gang of course, even Fred, who sent her constant reminders of his love for her every week.

Katie felt uneasy at the memory of this, and, although she tried to fight the feeling, she felt uncontrollably guilty.

"It's getting dark, shall I walk you back to Gryffindor tower?" Roger asked her.

She looked at her watch. It was nearly curfew time.

She didn't realise just how long it had taken Roger to finally ask her out. He had cornered her after dinner. Although she had known what he was going to ask, she had feigned surprise. Her friends (minus the detention bound twins) had all given her looks mingled in jealousy and excitement. Alicia had even thrown her a very unsubtle thumbs up.

Roger laced his fingers with Katie's own, and began leading her towards Gryffindor tower. As they walked, their arms swung in unison with each other, and they talked about everything from quidditch to hoovers (Roger was taking muggle studies, and couldn't get his head around the fact that muggles didn't have house elves).

When they reached the Fat Lady, Roger pulled Katie around to face him. Their bodies were dangerously close, and Katie felt her breath catch in her throat.

She had developed into a confident girl, encouraged undoubtedly by belonging to one of the most popular group of friends in school. She was the only person in her year to be on a house quidditch team, and the only one of the fourth year Gryffindor girls to be on more than just speaking terms with Angelina and Alicia (who the girls in her dormitory worshipped and envied at the same time). Katie knew she was popular. How could she not? But she had never really played on it, like her friends would do at times. Deep down, she was still the shy, modest girl who had never been kissed.

"I'm really looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with you Katie," Roger said softly, tucking a piece of her long, messy hair behind her ear. It pinged back to it's original position almost immediately. He chuckled.

"Me too," she practically sighed back. She looked up into his hazelnut eyes and thought how handsome he was, and just how lucky she was that he had even noticed her. She would be the envy of all the fourth year girls, more so than she already had been. She might even have the jealousy of some of the older girls. She wondered what Angelina and Alicia would think of it. They'd probably be ecstatic. She wondered what the boys would think of it. They'd probably be disgusted. She wondered what Fred thought of it. Her throat dried up. Roger was looking at her thoughtfully. His face was inching towards hers. His lips were slightly parted.

'This is it. This is my first kiss,' thought Katie, as she closed her eyes and tilted her face up to meet his.

"EEEEERRRRR HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRMMMMMMM."

Someone cleared their throat loudly from beside them. Katie opened her eyes and looked at Roger, mortification creeping up on her. He looked back at her with a half amused, half pained expression on his face.

"We've been rumbled," he smirked. Katie chuckled, and turned to face the intruders with an expression of mock annoyance playing on her features. Her eyes met those of none other than Fred and George Weasley, and her face dropped into a mask of sheer horror.

George was leaning again the portrait of the Fat Lady with an unreadable expression on her face. Fred's face was a mixture of anguish and anger.

"What's going on here?" he said, through gritted teeth.

"We were just saying goodnight. See you on Saturday, Katie. I can't wait!" said Roger, seemingly oblivious to the tension that was thick in the air. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek before leaving. Fred glowered after him.

"Saturday?" he asked, pained.

Katie cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Yeah we er… Roger is taking me to Hogsmeade," she shrugged, trying to brush it off casually.

"I see," he replied thickly.

Katie threw George a look of desperate help, but he shrugged non-commitedly at her.

"Thought we were all going together? You know, first trip back and all," George asked.

"I didn't think you guys would really mind…. I.. I.." Katie stopped, and hung her head in shame. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes prickled with tears.

Why should she feel bad about wanting to date someone who wasn't Fred Weasley? Sure, he always told her he liked her, loved her, even. Had done for the past four years. Did that mean she automatically had to reciprocate his feelings for her? Did it mean she was never allowed to date anyone else?

She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's… it's really late, and I have to work on my essay…" she started.

George pushed himself off the portrait and made room for her to enter. She awkwardly moved around the twins.

"Night guys…" she said softly.

"Night Katie," said George.

Fred didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie eyed herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked lovely.

Her long dark hair fell over her shoulder, which were enveloped in a large blue woollen cardigan. Underneath she wore a pair of leggings, and loose boots that came up to just below the knee.

She wore a small woolly hat, also blue. Mascara emphasised her long lashes, and red lipstick made her mouth look more inviting then usual. Hopefully that would be all Roger needed to finish what he had started the other night, to finish kissing her, before they had been rudely interrupted by the twins.

Angelina and Alicia were lounging on her bed, not troubling to make themselves presentable in any way. After all, as they stated, they were only going with the boys.

"No dates for the spinsters of fifth year," Angelina had joked.

They were eyeing her with approval, and Alicia was nodding.

"You look great Katie," she stated.

"Thanks," she replied, almost breathlessly. She could hardly contain her excitement. This was to be her first date. This was the day she would be kissed for the very first time. She was a woman now. No longer the scrawny, timid 11 year old who she had been when she first walked in to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Oh no. She was all grown up now.

"Do you think you will let him kiss you?" asked Angelina, rolling on to her front and propping her head up with her hands.

Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Hello?! It's Roger Davies! Of course I am going to let him kiss me!" she replied, almost shrilly.

"Oh, you're so lucky. It's not fair! How come you get two boys pining for you and I can't even get the attention of just one!" Angelina huffed.

"I'd rather have just Roger lusting after me…"Katie muttered. Fred had barely spoken to her since he had nearly witnessed her and Roger kissing in the corridor. She had still caught him staring at her, however. She knew he wasn't angry with her. She knew he was just jealous. Maybe even hurt. She missed being able to talk to him normally. He had become one of her dear friends, despite his hounding, and she couldn't bear the thought of upsetting him. But, she was just as stubborn as him, and she was not going to let his childish crush ruin her date.

"Fred will come around," Alicia said, seeming to read Katie's mind, "he's just jealous, that's all. You know he adores you."

"Well I wish he wouldn't," Katie snapped.

Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks.

"Not even a little…"

"You know every time you ask me if I like Fred, it makes me dislike him that little bit more."

They stared at her. They didn't believe her. It was clear by the look on her face that she felt more than just a little guilty about going out with another guy.

After what felt like a very long silence, Angelina cleared her throat.

"Well, if you say so…"

"I do," said Katie firmly, looking down at her watch, "oh bugger, I'm late."

Five minutes later, she walked into the entrance hall and saw Roger holding a single red rose. She grinned from ear to ear, and greeted him by standing on her tip toes and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the castle.

Katie's friends watched as Roger lead her in the direction of Hogsmeade. They had all seen her greeting. They all knew this wasn't going to be just one date.

"You alright, mate?" Lee asked briskly, patting him on the back sharply.

Fred looked around at the concerned faces of his friends.

"Sure I am!" he said brightly.

"Plenty more fish in the sea eh?" George quipped.

"Nah. Only one fish for me. She's just playing hard to get," he replied cheekily. His friends exchanged nervous glances.

"Fred… I think she really likes him," Anglelina started.

"Then I'll just have to work harder to make her see I'm the only one right for her! Bloody amateur. I mean really, a _red rose_? How original. Any idiot knows Katie likes the yellow ones way more."

He glanced after them once more.

He'd get her. He just needed to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first bunch of chapters have focused on Katie's POV a lot. Time for Fred to cut in.**

**As always, R&R.**

**X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well you can go out with him, <strong>_

_**Play with all of his toys, **_

_**But taking care of you darlin'**_

**_Ain't for one of the boys._ **

**Bruce Springsteen - Man's Job**

The Christmas holidays were nearly over, and the Weasleys were in Diagon Alley performing the annual 'school necessities top-up'. This was not nearly as exciting as the trip to Diagon Alley in summer, where all the new robes, books and wands could be purchased. This was the dullest day of Fred Weasley's life. Stocking up on frogs spawn, newts eyes and mice tails were not what he considered fun. The only thing that made this day trip remotely appealing was the hope of bumping into his friends along the way. And possibly causing some mayhem with George.

"We could sneak down to Knockturn Alley? See what creeps are lurking about down there and give them a good scare?" George suggested.

Fred kicked the dirt underneath his shoes and glowered.

"Nah, we did that last year. You nearly got drowned by a cursed toilet, remember? I don't fancy pulling your head out of a bog for a second year in a row, thanks," he replied.

George flushed.

"Good point. Well what about going to Olivander's and trying out all the expensive wands we will never be able to buy?"

Fred shook his head.

"We are still banned after the last time. And that old turd remembers everything."

"Oh yeah… Well, I'm all out of suggestions then. What do you want to do?"

Fred thought for a moment. He looked over to where his mother stood, trying to barter down the price of dried scarab beetles with an agitated stall owner. His father was lecturing Ginny about the importance of money as she furiously argued for her right to a new broomstick, and Percy had his nose buried in a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, looking around.

"He and Harry went to the pet shop. They wanted to see if there was anything to turn Hedwig white again. Poor dears."

Fred laughed.

"Poor Harry you mean. Maybe we should stick to torturing Scabbers in the future. Well, shall we go see if they are having any luck? Maybe we could turn some of the Chinchillas pink too."

George nodded in agreement, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

When they reached the pet shop, it had started to snow.

They entered, and a small bell tinkled somewhere in the depths of the building. They saw Harry and Ron almost immediately, looking intently at a bottle.

"You having much joy finding a cure for Hedwig, Harry? Really, poor girl must have picked up a tropical disease or something," George said.

Ron grunted.

"In England? Yeah that must be it," he said, "like you two had nothing to do with it."

Fred and George exchanged mock looks of outrage.

"How could you say such a thing, Ronnykins? You know we'd never pull a prank on the best friend of our beloved brother," Fred said, anguished.

Both Ron and Harry shot him dark looks before turning back to the bottle in Harry's hand.

"But he is sooo cute! Oh, please?" came a familiar voice from a nearby aisle. Fred and George looked around. They knew the owner of that voice very well, and they grinned at each other.

"Baby, I don't think they let you keep pets like this at Hogwarts. The letter says Owls, Cats and Toads only. How about a toad?" Came a male voice.

Fred's face darkened for a minute.

"Let's go have some fun," muttered George.

Turning a corner, they were suddenly overcome by the sound of squeeks.

"Yuck! A toad? I'll get warts! They are awful creatures. And besides, that rule is a load of rubbish. Ron has a rat for God's sake!"

Katie Bell was standing by a large cage. Inside were a dozen small fluffy rabbits, and she was cradling a spotted black and white one in her arms.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" said Fred happily.

"Fred! George!"

Katie practically threw the rabbit into Roger's hands and tumbled into the pair of them, hugging them tightly around the necks simultaneously.

The twins laughed.

"Did you miss us?" George asked, his face turning pink as he tried to claw Katie off.

"Oh, yes. My holiday has been so boring. Mum and Dad haven't let me do anything. You know even the muggles know about Sirius Black? I tried to tell them that I very much doubt he'd be in our small town, but they weren't having any of it. I had to practically beg them to be allowed to come here today."

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"They let you come all this way to buy a rabbit?" he questioned her, looking on amusedly as Roger struggled with the animal in his arms.

Katie followed his gaze, muttered a curse word and took the small creature back cooing softly.

"There, there, Benjamin, it's alright, Mummy is here."

All three of the boys looked at her with amused expressions on their faces.

"Benjamin?"

"Yes. Benjamin Bunny. What?" she glowered at them, daring them to question the name she had clearly picked out proudly.

"Benjamin Bunny? You are so cute," Roger said, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her mouth into a lingering kiss. She smiled at him. Fred grimaced before he could stop himself.

"So, I can have him?" she said eagerly. Fred thought she looked just like a child. It really was adoreable. He couldn't blame arseface Davies for loving her too.

It was still painful to see them together, and since it had been four months since they had started dating, even he couldn't deny that her feelings for the git were legitimate. But he still had not given up on her. He still spoke to her the same way he had always done, even in front of Roger, much to his annoyance.

Roger feigned irritation.

"Alright then."

She squeeled in delight, and clasped the rabbit even tighter.

"Babe, why don't you get George to help you get his food and everything. Fred, mate, can I have a word?" Roger tried to sound casual.

The four suddenly became surrounded in a cloud of tension. Katie looked uneasily between the two. Fred had bristled quite noticeably, and was drawn up to his full height.

After a long time, Fred nodded.

The two made their way out of the shop into the snow, followed by the wary eyes of Katie and George.

They considered each other for a minute before Roger started.

"Look, Fred, I understand you are friends with Katie. I've no issue with that. But you don't see her as just a friend, do you?"

Fred thought for a moment.

"No, I don't," he answered truthfully. There really was no point in lying.

Roger nodded.

"I suspected as much. Thing is, I'm gonna need you to back off. It's not right, mate. I make Katie happy. She chose me. I'm gonna need you to leave her alone," he said gravely.

"Not gonna happen," Fred replied shortly.

Roger sighed, and ruffled some of the snow out of his hair.

"Listen. Imagine Katie was your girlfriend. And imagine I was acting to her the same way you do. Or in fact, scratch that. Imagine some girl was doing it while you were with Katie. How do you think you'd feel?"

Fred shrugged stubbornly.

"You have to stop it, mate. Or we are going to have a real problem."

"Firstly, I'm not your mate. And secondly, we already do have a problem," said Fred with a serious expression on his face, "you aren't good enough for her."

Roger simply stared at him.

"With all due respect, I think Katie can decide who is good enough for herself. And for the time being, she has decided I am. If you really loved her, you'd leave her be. And if you don't…."

Just at that moment, Katie stuck her head out of the door.

"Rog, I'm ready," she said, gazing between the two with a worried expression.

"Alright, we are all done here anyway," Roger said, not taking his eyes from Fred's.

After a few moments longer, he turned back to Katie and went inside the shop. Only when he moved did Fred realise just how close they had been stood to each other.

"Prick," he muttered, and followed them in to go and get George.

"You alright?" George gave him a quizzical look.

Fred nodded stiffly.

"Let's go," he said, "bye Katie! See you at school. Love -" he stopped himself.

She was stood at the counter beside Roger, who was offering his money to the assistant. She looked at him with a pained expression. She was so beautiful. And she really did look happy. Fred felt the conflict in his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Roger was right. It made him hate him even more.

"See you at school," he repeated, and turned to leave. Katie smiled sweetly at him.

"See you!" she chirped happily.

"Mate, what's going on? What did git face want?" George questioned him as they left.

Fred breathed deeply.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go."

"But we didn't even make anything pink!" George protested as they walked up the alley.

It wasn't until Katie got home, that she realised her beautiful Benjamin Bunny was yellow.


	6. Chapter 6

"God Katie, you are being _such_ a child!" yelled Angelina.

"Well, I'd rather be a child than a jealous bitch," Katie bellowed back.

The two were stood at opposing ends of the common room glaring at each other. It was late, and most students were in bed already. Some, however, have stayed behind, and were very glad they had done so. The explosive arguments between Katie and Angelina were sometimes the only entertainment available in the Gryffindor common room. The lucky spectators loitered on stairs or between doorways. Some had actually sat back down to watch the fight unfold.

In the middle of the room stood Lee Jordan, looking very conflicted. Alicia was standing beside Angelina, patting her soothingly on the shoulder. Fred and George were both stood in front of Katie, moving frantically from left and right so that the tiny girl couldn't get past them and at Angelina.

"Jealous? Me? Please, don't flatter yourself Katie!" Angelina shouted. The comment had clearly struck a nerve, as her eyes were becoming darker by the second. Katie was dancing into dangerous territory, and everyone around them knew it.

"It's true! Admit it! You always said Roger was a catch. And now what, you can't have him so you go for my sloppy seconds?" Katie retorted.

"Oi!" Fred protested, but the girls ignored him.

He hadn't meant to upset Katie. But, after the conversation he had had with Rogar Davies at Christmas time he had thoroughly backed off her. He still loved her, and it was still obvious, but he no longer told her. In fact, he barely spoke to her anymore. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself from spurting out his feelings, or doing something deliberately to annoy Roger. There were times, of course, when he would like nothing better than to peck her on the cheek as he had used to just to see the expression on the pompous git's face. But he always managed to stop himself. He did it for Katie. As much as it pained him to see, she was happy. And for the time being, there wasn't much he could do about it that wouldn't drive her further from him and more into the arms of Davies. So he waited.

Waited.

Yes, he had told himself he would wait for her. But, it didn't mean he had to do so quietly. To say Fred had rebounded since Christmas would be a cataclysmic understatement. He had had three girlfriends in as many months, and appeared to be kissing a new girl every week. This week, he had actually decided it was high time he took someone out on a date.

Needless to say, his choice in escort was not going down well.

"Sloppy seconds? You never even dated Fred! I've never seen someone get turned down so much! You showed absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. You never even admitted to us" - she pointed to herself and Alicia - "your best friends that you liked him. What? Is it gonna come out now that you reciprocated his feelings and just strung him along this whole time? Did you think he would wait until you inevitably end it with Roger? To admit to anything like that, at this stage, would make you the most shallow and selfish individual I know Katie Bell," Angelina shouted.

Katie ducked under George's arm and nearly got away from the twins, but Fred yanked her arm back and struggled her into a half-nelson like position. She wriggled in his arms, trying with all her might to break his hold.

Angelina was watching her struggle with more than a slightly nervous expression on her face. Even though she knew she was in the right, and she knew she was much bigger than Katie, she did not fancy being on the receiving end of her violence. She had seen her lash out like this only once before, when Pansy Parkinson had made a rude comment about her muggle clothing. She certainly was a pitbull, not to mention one of her best friends. Angelina was far too sensible to think Fred Weasley was a good enough reason to come to physical blows over. Clearly, however, Katie disagreed.

Angelina considered this for a minute before stating, "I think there is a lot of jealousy here. Sadly Katie, I don't think it is on my part."

Katie let out a cry of fury and fought even harder to escape from Fred, who was going red in the face.

"A little help here mate?" he turned to George, who had recoiled from the flailing pair, and was reclining against a nearby wall.

"No thanks, bro. She's all yours," he said with a grin. Fred rolled his eyes. Enough was enough.

"Angelina, might I suggest you make yourself scarce?" he said in a muffled voice, as Katie put her hand on his mouth, trying to claw his head away from her. He twisted his leg around hers and pushed her down so that she fell with a thump to the floor. Before she could recover, he sat himself down on her stomach and grabbed both her hands in his.

"GET. OFF. ME!" Katie screeched.

"Not until you calm down, pet," he replied cooly, not looking her in the eye.

Angelina stood there for a minute longer, wondering whether it was safe to leave him with her in such a state. Fred gave her a reassuring nod and wink. She seemed satisfied, and walked with Alicia in tow up the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Yeah, you better walk away! You better! Cause when I'm finished pummelling Weasley into next week I'm coming for you -" Katie was suddenly struck dumb.

Fred had moved both her wrists into one of his hands, and was clasping them tightly. In the other hand he held his wand.

"Why have I never thought of putting a silencing spell on you before now?" he wondered out loud, looking at his wand with amusement. "Now, am I going to have to put a full body bind on you too, or are you going to stop trying to attack people? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

He turned and gazed pointedly in her eyes. She glared unblinkingly back at him, her body pulsing in anger. Eventually, she rolled her eyes and let her body relax.

"That's better. Now, I'm going to get off you. But, if you start back on that rampage, I shall hex you. Right, you ready? 1... 2... 3"

He lifted himself off her and watched as she struggled to her feet. The remaining spectators, evidently believing the show was officially over, started disappearing off to bed.

"Well, seems you've got everything under control here. No point for me to stick around. See you in the morning," said George, peeling himself off the wall he had been stuck too.

Fred bade him goodnight, and watched as he and Lee went upstairs to the boys dormitories before turning his attention back towards Katie.

But, wait, where was she? He looked around the room, and saw her scurrying as quickly as she could towards the portrait hole.

"Whoa, oh no you don't Bell," he said, rushing after her and grabbing a hold of her wrist, "I want an explanation. Mind telling me what that was all about?"

She pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms, shaking her head and avoiding his gaze.

"C'mon Katie, that was one hell of an over reaction at the prospect of me taking Angelina out on a date. What's going on?"

His heart was pounding. He hardly dared himself to believe she was actually jealous. He had to hear her say she didn't care. He had never had to hear it before. But now, his sanity demanded on it.

He needed to know once and for all.

"Alright, listen. Forget Angelina. Forget Roger. Look me in the eye and tell me I don't have a shot with you, Katie Bell. If you don't, I'm going to start bothering you again. And I don't care how many 'chats' Roger has with me about it. I don't care if he even hits me a couple times cause of it. If I have a chance with you, I'm going to try to get you. If I don't, tell me now. And then I'll back off for good. I promise."

Silence.

"Katie, I need you to stop acting like a baby and talk to me," he said, exasperatedly.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her mouth and then to the hand he was still clutching in his right hand. Fred had not yet lifted the silencing curse.

"Shit, sorry," he said, before muttering the counter curse. He gazed at her.

She opened her mouth and breathed deeply, then raised her eyes to meet his.

"Do I have a shot?" he asked once more.

She didn't answer, and looked down at her feet quickly.

"Katie, this is the last time I am going to ask. Am I wasting my time, or do I stand a chance?"

She still didn't reply.

She looked up at him again, and this time, he didn't need her to verbalise her answer. It was already written in her pain stricken eyes.

He threw down his wand. He grabbed her waist. He pulled her closely to him and put his hand on the back of her head so she was looking right at him.

Within seconds his mouth was on hers, and he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back.

She was kissing him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only had two reviews for my last couple of chapters, and as much as I would have loved lots more, you guys made my whole week. So this one, oh beautiful reviewers, is for you. **

**x**

"Fred, stop…"

"Shhhhh…"

"Mmm… No, Fred, really, I have to go."

"Just stay here with me."

"I can't, I have to go meet Roger."

Fred pulled away from her.

The two were sat in a broom closet on the third floor corridor, both their knees up and laced between each other. They had been there for a long time already, and had missed dinner.

It had been a week since Fred had spontaneously kissed Katie, and they had used every opportunity available to them since then to see each other.

Katie had avoided Roger like the plague, afraid the guilt of what she was doing would show on her face within seconds of them being alone together. But this morning, he had cornered her right after breakfast and demanded that she meet him in the evening. She had been incredibly uncomfortable during this brief meeting, but tried to pass it off. She knew Fred was watching on, and hoped he would get incredibly jealous. Shallow as it may be, she couldn't help herself.

Fred was eyeing her now with a pained expression on his face.

"Why are you going to meet him?" he asked dejectedly.

Katie sighed.

"You know why. I have to end it. This is cruel," she replied.

Fred's face lightened.

"Oh, well then in that case I won't keep you," he said, grinning.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, blowing her breath upwards in an attempt to cool herself down.

"Yes, I am. Can I come and watch?"

She hit him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! I'm only joking," he said, rubbing the area where she had struck him. She could tell by his face he wasn't, but apologised all the same by leaning forward and kissing him.

He was taken aback momentarily, but recovered quickly and raised his hands to cup her face.

After a few more moments, she broke the kiss.

"I really have to go," she said. She seemed genuinely unhappy about it.

"Yeah, me too. I promised Angelina I'd meet her in another broom cupboard anyway."

Fred ducked out of the way of another one of Katie's blows and laughed at the expression on her face.

"That was a cheap shot," she said, folding her arms and looking away from him before he could see the smile on her face.

Angelina and Katie had been off with each other for three days after their argument before Katie had eventually apologised. Although none of the members of the group had asked the pair why they seemed so happy all of a sudden, or why they were eating from each others plates at breakfast, or why they caught them grinning sheepishly at each other, they all seemed to know what was going on. But, good friends as they were, or maybe not wanting to be involved in the mess that was about to happen with Roger, they kept their opinions to themselves.

Katie gave Fred once last peck on the mouth before standing up and straitening her clothes.

"What are you doing tonight, anyway? Will you wait for me to get back?" she asked him.

"I'm meeting George now. We're going to go and spy on Filch. Think he's been feeling a little rejected of late, poor dear," he replied, pulling a cobweb out of her hair.

"All right. Well, try not to get detention. I plan on stealing you from him a couple more times this week before I'm done with you," she teased.

"Oh ho, is that right?" he chuckled, "don't pretend I'm not all you think about Katie darling."

"You wish," she laughed back, as she opened the door to the broom cupboard. They spilled out, still laughing, not expecting to see anything remotely unusual outside. What they did see, however, put an end to their laughter immediately.

Leaning against the wall in front of them, one leg hitched upwards, arms crossed, was none other than Roger Davies. He glared down at them. The pair stared at him, wearing similar masks of horror.

What felt like hours passed before Roger finally spoke.

"I knew it," he spat.

"Roger… What are you…" Katie began, but Roger held up his hand and she shut down immediately.

"I didn't see you at dinner. When I went over to ask your 'friends' - he mimicked quotation marks with his hands - "where you were, I saw George looking at some sort of map. He was laughing and pointing at two dots in this broom cupboard. When I looked over his shoulder I saw your name."

Katie shuddered. She had not meant for him to find out about Fred. They had planned to keep things on the down low until the dust had settled.

"Listen, mate, it just sort of…" Fred started, coming to her rescue, but the look Roger threw him silenced him the same way it had done Katie mere minutes before.

He shifted guiltily.

"I'll let you punch me if you want," he muttered.

"Yes, I do want to. But what would be the point?" Roger snapped angrily, "it won't make me feel any better. Well, no, actually it would, but then it might make you feel like we are even. And we aren't Weasley, we definitely aren't."

"Roger, I'm so sorry," Katie sobbed, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Save it for someone who cares, Katie. I'm done with you. There is nothing you could say that will make this ok. You're nothing more than a little slut, and quite frankly, the pair of you deserve each other."

Katie took in a sharp inflation of breath. Had he really just called her that?

"Now, wait just one minute," Fred said angrily. Katie half turned to look at him, and his face was now just as angry as Roger's and his ears had gone scarlet, "that's bang out of order. You don't bloody well talk to her like that."

Roger raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? I'll talk to her however I damn well please. Two guys on the go at once and only a fourth year? Seems pretty slutty to me."

"I'm warning you, Davies. Take it back or I'll hex you into next week," Fred's voice got louder.

"ENOUGH. Both of you, enough," Katie shouted, pulling herself out of her reverie.

She moved in between the two and stared up at Roger.

"Look, Roger, I know you don't believe me. But I truly am very sorry. I know you hate me. I know you will hate me for a long time. I feel awful, honestly, I do."

He glowered at her. She sighed. She knew he would never believe her.

"C'mon, Fred, let's go. NOW," she added, as he opened his mouth to protest. She took him by the hand and struggled to walk him down the corridor. Roger glared angrily after them until they were out of sight.

"You should've let me pummel him," Fred said, annoyed, as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Shhhh, I'm in the wrong. I deserved it. No, Fred, I did. I shouldn't have been kissing you when I was still with Roger. It does make me a bit of a whore," she admitted, sadly.

He stopped her, and took his face in his hands. The way he looked at her made her feel like the whole world could think she was a tramp and she wouldn't care. He was worth it. She stared back at him for a minute before looping her arms around his waist and snuggling her face into his chest. She burst into tears.

Fred stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"There, there," he cooed. "I'm sorry I got angry. But I promise you this, I'll be aiming for him with all my bludgers when we play Ravenclaw in the upcoming match."

Katie sobbed harder, and he pulled his arms around her tightly.

They had no idea how long they stood there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi lads. **

**So this is set during/after a quid ditch game. I think this is the one in the book where Malfoy dresses up as a dementor to put Harry off, but I'm just gonna leave out that part. I have a different idea for how a match between two ex's might work out. I also can't remember what position Roger plays in the books… But in my story he is a chaser like Katie. **

**Bear with me, my computer is the biggest pile of crap in the world and very rarely lets me connect to the internet. So I'm sorry for the lapses. I'm doing my best!**

**X**

"I want a nice clean game today you lot," Madame Hooch was saying, "and be careful. It's set for heavy rain, and I want as little accidents as possible, got it?"

Roger Davies and Oliver Wood, who were stood glaring at each other on either side at her, both nodded their agreement curtly before being forced to shake hands.

"Right, positions all of you. Good luck."

The day Katie had been dreading had finally arrived, the day Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were set to play each other at Quidditch. She had not slept well the night before, and the little sleep she had managed to acquire had been plagued with visions of Fred bludgeoning Roger with his beater's bat, or Roger throwing the quaffle repeatedly in Katie's face. She wouldn't be surprised if either of these things actually happened.

Katie walked over to her starting position and mounted her broom. As head chaser, Angelina was stationed in the middle of the pitch. Roger was opposite her. Katie stood on the side of the pitch to her left and Alicia was to her right. Behind Katie was George, and a few metres away from him, Fred. Oliver and Harry Potter took up the back positions.

Katie shot Fred a quick look as Madame Hooch raised her whistle to her mouth. He winked at her, and she smiled back. The moment did not go unnoticed by Roger, who was throwing her a nasty look from the other side of the pitch. Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and Katie kicked hard off the ground. She looked around to see Angelina racing as fast as she could with the quaffle in her arms towards the Gryffindor goal posts. She shot after her. Angelina was cut off by one of the Ravenclaw chasers, and threw the ball backwards towards Alicia. Katie flew fast so that she was in front of the goal posts, and went high up so she would be as open as possible when Alicia got closer.

"Alicia, I'm open!" she yelled, and took both hands off her broom in order to catch the ball. Just as she did so, however, someone slammed into the side of her, nearly knocking her off her broom. Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Foul, Mr. Davies. Surrender the ball to Miss Bell, it's her penalty," came the voice of Madame Hooch. Katie looked around and saw Roger glaring at her.

"Sorry,. Didn't see her," he said grimly, and threw the ball hard at Katie. Undeterred, she caught it and managed to score Gryffindor their first goal of the match. The spectators in the stands cheered and booed simultaneously.

Katie flew back to the centre and took up her starting position once again. Fred zoomed past her.

"You alright?" he asked. Katie smiled reassuringly back at him, but he gave her a dark look.

Five minutes into play, and the predicted rain had begun. The increasingly foul weather made it more difficult to see properly, and Katie had to wipe rain off her face constantly to stop her crashing. Roger slammed into her at every possible opportunity, even when she wasn't carrying the quaffle, and gave Gryffindor several more penalties in as many minutes. Fred was responding as best he could by aiming the two bludgers in Roger's direction, but he was too fast for them, and managed to swerve out of their way easily.

After the fourth time of being nearly knocked from her broom, Madame Hooch blew her whistle more shrilly than ever.

"Davies, I'm warning you. I will send you off this pitch if you do not desist with this clearly personal attack on Miss Bell. Pull yourself together and get your head in the game, or you will forfiet the match for your house," she yelled at him.

Roger threw Katie an irritated look, as though it was all her fault he was being penalised, and muttered something to one of his beaters, a robust sixth year called Philip Mayweather. Philip nodded his head grimly and stared right at Katie. She gulped. George flew to her side and stayed with her for most of the play.

"Jesus, he really isn't taking your break up well is he?" he stated, knocking a bludger away from her what for seemed like the hundredth time.

Katie shrugged.

"It's fine. If he focuses on knocking me off my broom anymore this match will be a walk in the park," Katie replied, before looking around for the quaffle.

It was in the posession of a burly fifth year girl at the end of the Ravenclaw goal posts. Katie flew fast to catch up with her, George in tow.

"Knock it out of her hand!" Katie yelled at him, and he did so immediately. Katie dropped down and caught the ball, before speeding upwards and towards the other end of the pitch as fast as she could. As she neared the Gryffindor goals, Roger cut her off sharply, causing her to jerk her broom upwards. The wind howled around her and the rain made her hands slide on her handle. Katie tried to swerve around him but he cut her off again.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you," he said wickedly. Katie looked around and saw that both Fred and George were circling Angelina and Alicia desperately, as the two Ravenclaw beaters aimed bludger after bludger in their direction. She tried to circle past him again but to no avail. She needed someone to pass to.

"Angelina!" she bellowed, desperately trying to get the attention of her team mates, but the wind silenced her. Katie deliberated what she could do. She tried flying down but he stopped her. She tried flying up but he followed. She was still too far away from the goal to shoot. The other two Ravenclaw chasers had caught up with her now and she was surrounded.

"Might as well give it up Bell. That quaffle is ours now," Roger shouted at her almost manically.

Katie looked to her left and saw Harry zooming towards her, a worried expression on his face.

"Harry!" she yelped, "go and tell the others I need them over here!"

Harry nodded and shot of in the direction of their troubled team mates. The three chasers circled her, and moved dangerously closer so that there was almost no gap between them. Then, Katie had an idea.

"Here, Roger, catch!" she yelled, and threw the ball at him. Her plan worked. The three were so put off by her sudden surrender that she was able to zoom forward and gain possession of the quaffle once again before Roger even had the chance to stretch his arms out to catch it.

She zoomed down, and back tracked so that she was closer now to Oliver Wood, who came up to meet her.

"Here, Katie!" and he held out his arms so she could throw him the ball, but she ignored him. Roger's hounding had angered her, and now, she wanted to embarrass him. She looped around the goal posts and shot off back towards the Ravenclaw keeper. Roger and his two chasers followed her, but she willed her broom to move as fast as it could.

Finally, she got a clear view of the goals, and she took aim without any hesitation.

The crowd roared and from the commentators box Katie heard Lee Jordan's voice.

"And it's another goal for Gryffindor courtesy of the fantastically clever Katie Bell. Outsmarted by a girl, now that has to sting Roger Davies!"

Katie grinned, and Roger flew up beside her.

"That was a dirty trick," he said, eyeing her with loathing. She glared back at him.

"No more dirty than constantly trying to knock me off my broom," she hissed back. He flew menacingly at her once again, but she took off towards her starting position. Before she could get there however, she heard the crowd let out a gasp and Lee Jordan yell, "Madame Hooch, get that beaters bat off him!"

Katie wheeled around to see what was happening, but before she could register anything, a bludger flew straight into her side, causing her to wobble dangerously on her broom. She tried to regain her balance only for a second bludger to smash into her hands. Her eyes stung with tears, and she pulled her hands up to her mouth and blew on them hard.

Another bludger flew into her once again, and through the defeaning sound of the wind she heard a sickening crack. She cried out in pain. Madame Hooch blew her whistle sharply three times.

"It's all over, Potter has caught the snitch!" she heard Lee Jordan cry, the sound of relief evident in his voice.

Katie looked around. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw Harry circling in the air above, the snitch raised triumphantly over his head. Wood, Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina were flying towards him, delighted expressions on their faces. She moved her bruised hands to her side and felt her wet clothes. She looked down. She was bleeding badly.

"Dammit!" she heard Roger shriek angrily. She looked at him. He had a beaters bat in his hand.

"You!" she yelled angrily, "You've broken my rib!"

Roger threw her a look of such hatred that she nearly shivered, but she composed herself quickly. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Can't hurt as much as my broken heart," he retorted.

Katie scoffed.

"Oh for God's sake, grow a pair Roger. There are better ways of dealing with this than injuring a girl," she snapped.

With all her might, she put her hands back on her broom and directed it towards the ground. She needed to get to the hospital wing, preferably before Fred noticed she was hurt. Or any of her other team mates for that matter.

She was nearly there. She was so nearly there.

"Katie, look out!" she heard Lee's voice, stricken, from across the stands. But before she had time to look around her, she felt a bludger connect sharply with the back of her head. She was thrown from her broom and landed with a sickening crunch on the wet ground.

Darkness clouded the corners of her eyes.

She could hear the Gryffindor's roar in anger from the stands. She heard Madame Hooch bellow incoherent angry words.

"Katie?"

Fred was by her side in seconds. He threw himself beside her and put his arms underneath her, propping her up. She smiled up at him.

"We're in the final," she muttered softly, before the darkness took her over completely and she fell limp in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is very short. Sorry lads!**

**R&R. **

**x**

Fred sat beside Katie's bed in the hospital wing, his head in his hands, elbows propped up on her duvet. It was late, and he should have retired to Gryffindor tower hours ago, but he had hidden himself as Madame Pomfrey locked up the hospital wing. He couldn't bear the thought of her waking up alone.

He lifted his eyes and looked at the small girl. She was sleeping soundly, her long hair a mess around her. Her hands rested near him, and he scooped them up in his own and kissed the bruises that covered her fingers.

His poor girl. His poor, poor girl.

He hadn't seen, hadn't known what had been happening during the match. It was only after, when Harry and Oliver, who between them had seen the whole thing, filled him in, that he felt the huge swell of anger in his chest. He squeezed the little fist he was clutching.

If he had only been paying attention, she wouldn't have been hurt. He could have stopped it. He would have beaten that good for nothing Roger Davies to a pulp. In fact, he planned on doing just that as soon as he knew Katie was alright.

She stirred in her slumber, and mumbled something incoherent. He looked at her quickly.

"Katie?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she groaned.

"Freddie?" she said faintly.

Fred let out a huge sigh of relief, and lowered his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Thank God you're alright!"

She smiled kindly at him.

"Of course I am. Takes more than some bitter teenage boy to put me out," she replied. Fred's face darkened.

"I'm going to beat that boy into next week when I see him," he said, anger evident in his voice.

"No, you're not," said Katie calmly, "he's not worth it."

"No one attacks my girlfriend and gets away with it," said Fred indignantly.

Katie started.

"Girlfriend?" she said, a small smile playing around her features.

"Well…" started Fred, realising what he had said. He pulled his hands out of hers, ruffled his hair and reclined in his chair.

"If you want to be." He looked up at her, trying to act cool, but Katie could see he was more than a little worried.

"Hmmm," she teased, "I dunno. What are the benefits to being Fred Weasley's girlfriend?"

She folded her arms and leant back, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Well, no one will dare to knock you off your broom ever again, for one," he said, playing along.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to give Roger a piece of my mind. And I'll do it in front of a large crowd. No one wants to be on the receiving end of my wrath," she said thoughtfully.

Fred laughed.

"Well, alright then, Miss 'I can look after myself'. You fight your own battles. But I'll always have your back," he looked at her intently, and she felt herself blush.

"Let's see then…. What other services can I offer Princess Katie?" Fred asked himself, "Well… I can promise you will never go hungry. You know, I know all the hidden passageways in Hogwarts. We can go to the kitchens anytime you want, or even to Hogsmeade, if you ever feel like being rebellious."

"Right, so I'll start getting fat? Not really selling yourself well here Weasley, are you?"

"I can think of some activities that will help you keep the pounds off, Katie darling."

He winked at her, and she scoffed loudly.

"So… is that all? No more you can bring to the table?"

She cocked her head to the side, and waited for his rebuttle, amused.

"Well…. I'm not so sure I want you as my girlfriend anymore! What can you offer me, other than sarcasm and clumsiness?"

Katie raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a total catch mate. All I need to offer is myself. You may not have noticed, but I'm kind of a big deal around these parts. I'll totally boost you up the popularity ladder," she said, her voice laced in irony.

Fred chuckled.

"Oh please, oh popular one, please agree to be my girlfriend. I'm just a poor desperate unpopular boy in dire need of help."

The two looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. A student in one of the nearby beds stirred, and they quietened.

"Seriously though, Kate. Go out with me?" he asked her, for the millionth time in his life.

"Yeah, alright then," she shrugged.

Fred's face cracked into the biggest smile Katie had ever seen on his features, and she laughed merrily as he threw himself on top of her on the bed, and started kissing every inch of her face that he could reach.

"Fred, cut it out you pansy!" she giggled, pushing him off.

"You're right. I'll go back to being my uber macho self now. But Katie… You've no idea how long I've waited for you to say yes!"

"Well, don't make me regret it," she grinned at him.

"I can't promise I'm not going to embarrass you from time to time. But I will make you happy. I'm going to be good for you, Katie Bell" he said, setting himself back down in his chair with a content expression.

"I know," she replied simply.


	10. Chapter 10

"You eat too many of those," Fred said, watching Katie with a mingled expression of disgust and adoration.

Katie sucked harder on the slice of orange in her hand and let juice dribble down her chin. She made a thick, slurping sound. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Nice."

"Oh, shut up," Katie sang happily, licking her fingers and eyeing up another piece of fruit, "just cause you're some sort of inbred who doesn't like delicious food."

"I resent that! The food I eat is absolutely delicious!"

"Mmmm… also fattening. You have gotten a bit wider as of late."

Katie prodded him in the stomach. Fred slapped away her hand grumpily.

"I've never heard you complain," he grumbled.

Katie giggled.

"Don't you worry, I like my men with a bit of meat on them."

Fred glowered at her, but couldn't hide the small smile playing on lips.

The two were sat beside a large oak tree in the school grounds underneath warm sunshine. Fred had finished his exams, quidditch season was over, and the summer holidays were about to commence. They had been together for a little over two months, and had been the most sickeningly happy pair of people in the whole of Hogwarts.

Much to the jealousy of boys and girls alike, the couple strode along the corridors hand in hand, laughing at each others jokes, playing pranks on Slytherin students and basking in the warmth of each others company.

On the rare occasion that they passed Roger Davies, Katie still felt a tight knot of anxiety clench in her stomach, and Fred had to fight the urge to trip him up, but despite this, they had been on fire from the minute they had made it official. Not a single argument had occurred, only passionate kissing late at night, and secret hand holding underneath the table at meal times.

Katie took another loud bite out of her orange, and looked at him happily.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled at her.

"You know, that's the first time you've ever said that."

Katie shrugged.

"Well, I do. I really really love you Fred Weasley."

He leaned over and cupped her face in his hands. He could feel the food in her cheeks.

"I have waited since I first met you to hear you say that. And you choose now to do it! I never thought I'd say this love, but I really wish the holidays weren't coming up."

Katie spluttered, and started coughing, nearly choking on her food.

"Jesus, are you sick?"

"No, I mean it. I'm going to have to wait ages before I can get you back in another broom cupboard."

Katie laughed, and kissed him. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of orange, but didn't recoil.

The kiss lingered for a few more moments, before the pair broke apart and gazed at each other.

"You could always come and visit me?" she suggested.

Fred eyed her.

"You're muggle born, how on earth do you think I'll survive without magic?"

"The same way I do!" she said, indignantly, "it's quite nice going back to basics sometimes. Imagine it, just me and you, no magic and no one else to worry about. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Fred leaned back on his elbows and splayed his legs out in front of him.

"I dunno. You might end up murdering me," he said seriously.

Katie laughed again.

"Well I can't use magic, so I can't use an avada kedavra curse. I'm not allowed near the knife drawer anymore, mum keeps it locked. And I am a lot smaller than you, so I doubt I would be able to strangle you… You're probably quite safe," she reasoned.

"Not allowed near the knife… Never mind. How about you come and stay with me?"

Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, we'd never get a minute to ourselves! Your house is full to the brim already, is it not? It must be, there are like a thousand of you. I'm an only child, and my parents are hippies… they probably wouldn't care if we stayed in my room all day and all night."

"What's a hippie?" Fred asked, looking confused.

"Never mind. The point is, my place is better."

"No, it isn't! You can't use magic there!" Fred said, exasperated.

"You can't use magic at yours either! You're underage, remember!" Katie practically yelled, before throwing her arms around her waist and glowering at him. She was verging on the edge of a tantrum, but Fred was smart enough to recognise it. He took a deep breathe.

"Alright. How about a deal. I'll come to yours, if you come to mine?"

Katie's face softened.

"Alright. Deal."

She held her hand out, and he shook it vigorously.

"Mum and Dad will be delighted," Katie prattled, "They've never met another witch or wizard before, let alone a boyfriend."

"You never took Roger home?" asked Fred, trying and failing to sound cool.

Katie scoffed.

"Did I buggery. They would have hated him!"

"And they'll like me?"

She nodded, and began peeling another orange.

"You know, you really do eat too much of those."

"It's because I like orange things. Like you."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do. I love you Fred."

"I love you too Katie."

**Sorry it's short guys. There are troubled waters up ahead for our lovely couple. But they deserve some fluff before we get to that stage. Love to you all, especially my wonderful reviewers. SunshineGal16 and Bacey Doone, I adore you guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi lads. Guess what I went and did? Broke my arm. The good news is, I have a whole week off with lots of time to kill, so you will be getting spoiled to some regular chapter updates. The bad news is, my right arm is in a sling. So I can only type with my left hand. Apologies in advance for the numerous spelling mistakes there will undoubtedly be. I'm currently undergoing a massive Harry Potter marathon, which of course makes me super resentful that I never got that acceptance letter all those years ago. **

**Love to you all. Please review!**

The rain thundered on the window pane. Despite all the promises of a beautiful British summer, the nice sunny weather had lasted all of two weeks, and since then there had been nothing but torrential rain.

Fred lay on the sofa of Katie's small home, eyes glued to the television screen. The first time he had seen it, he had been amazed, fascinated even, and had constantly asked Katie to watch it. Given that the weather was so bad, she had obliged every time, but was getting increasingly bored watching the same episodes of old British sitcoms over and over again. As funny as 'Only Fools & Horses' was, there was only so much of it she could handle.

She was lying between his legs reading, her back to his chest, legs propped up. He had both his arms around her and, from time to time would come out of his reverie to kiss her on the cheek or play with her hair. Benjamin Bunny, the still bright yellow rabbit, was lopping around on the wooden floor nearby.

Katie's home was in a small town in the Scottish countryside, just near Edinburgh. Her family owned a small house on a farm. Fred had no idea that she was such a country girl, but he was slowly starting to understand her a lot more.

She certainly didn't get her quick temper of the wind. She had had several fights with her father since he had been there. He was a big, beefy man with a large purple face and thick brown hair that covered more chin than head. But, despite their many arguments, she was the epitome of a 'daddy's girl'. Although not spoiled in terms of materialistic possessions, it was clear that there was nothing her father wouldn't do for his little girl. Funnily enough, Katie's father took more issue about the fact he was English than that he was a wizard, which Katie had forewarned him about. But, despite this, he and Fred got on spectacularly, though Fred could barely understand what he said most of the time. He had a fantastically thick Scottish accent.

Her mother contrasted dramatically from the pair, although aesthetically, Katie resembled her a great deal. She was petite, with the same beautiful green eyes and thick brown hair. But she was softer than Katie, and kinder. She seemed to be the mediator between Katie and her father.

For all his complaining that he would miss magic, Fred was thouroughly enjoying his time in Katie's abode. He had been there for two weeks already, and had another week to go.

He sorely wished he had visited while he was studying muggle studies, as he had learned so much about their way of life. He had been to a football match with Katie's dad, and had listened to some of her mothers music. He had seen a dishwasher work for the first time. And had watched as Katie and her parents had played board games.

Of course, he had written to his father everyday, who simply could not wait to meet Katie and ask her all of his questions about muggles. Fred found himself begrudgingly understanding why his father was so fascinated with their way of life. It really wasn't that difficult to get by without magic.

Fred gave a loud gaffaw at something humorous on the television, and Katie tilted her head up to look at him.

"You know, you'd make quite a good muggle," she said.

"Shhhh… I like this bit," Fred replied, before bowing his head and kissing her on the forehead, his eyes not leaving the tv screen. She returned her gaze back to her book, and shuffled deeper into his chest.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" came her father's voice from somewhere in the house. His heavy footsteps echoed as he made his way down the stairs and opened the door. Katie heard muffled voices.

"Oi, Katie! Get out here!" he bellowed.

Katie grunted, and didn't move.

"Katie!"

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"We have new neighbours. Stop being lazy and get your butt out here now lassie. Dinnie be rude."

Katie sighed, and slammed her book shut. As she swung her legs off the sofa, she accidentaly smacked Fred in the jaw. He let out a pained sound.

"Sorry lovely!" she said, stricken, stopping instantly and cluching his face in her hands, "are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm a man. I can take it," Fred replied, teasing, pretend to hold back tears.

"You're an idiot," she said affectionately, before ruffling his hair and climbing over him onto the floor. She slithered down with a distinct lack of grace, and her tail bone connected sharply with the wooden flooring.

"Ever the epitome of grace," Fred laughed.

"Oh, shut it you," Katie grumbled, rubbing the sore area.

"KATIE! HURRY UP WILL YE!"

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING, KEEP YOUR HAIR ON!"

Katie hobbled out of the room into her hallway.

Her father was stood with four people Katie had never seen before.

"Katie, this is the Dalgleish family. They've just moved into the Craig's old house. Well… say hello!"

Beside her father stood two females and two males. The girls, although obviously at least thirty years apart in age, where identical to one another. Both had long, strawberry blonde hair and pale, freckled skin. The older man had light blonder hair, and was short and stocky. The other male, apparently his son, had darker blonde hair, which Katie imagined would be slightly red in certain lights. Katie couldn't help but notice he was very attractive.

"How do you do?" she asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. The boy eyed her with interest.

"How do you do, young lady. My name is Jonny Dalgleish. This is my wife Muriel, and our kids Derek and Annie."

The family nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you," said Katie.

From within the living room, Fred let out a loud chuckle. Two minutes later he had stumbled into the hallway beside her, whipping tears from his eyes.

"You know, that Del Boy reminds me a lot of Mundungus Fletcher. Don't you think Kates?"

Katie shuffled, and Fred looked from her to the Dalgleish family.

"This is Katie's boyfriend, Fred," Katie's father introduced. Fred smiled at them and nodded.

"Now then Jonny. Were you no gonna show me that new tractor of yours? Let's go have a deek, eh?"

"Aye, she's a beauty. Mon then, I might even let you take her for a spin!"

The Dalgliesh family and Katie's father made their way out of the house. Derek looked back.

"If you guys get bored at all, come give us a visit."

"Will do!" Fred said chirply. "He seems nice," he added to Katie as they closed the door. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm," Katie mumbled in agreement. Fred looked at her.

"Good looking too."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Fred scoffed.

"Oh sure you didn't. Good thing I'm around to stop you falling in love with that one!" He joked.

Katie laughed and took his hand.

"C'mon. 'Fawlty Towers' should be on next."

"Excellent!"

**I felt very patriotic today for some reason. Sorry if the cultural references or words make little sense to non-Scottish readers. It was really fun to write! Sorry not much happened. There will be more on this family later. **


	12. Chapter 12

Angelina Johnson was crying. Crying harder than she had ever cried in her life.

She was visiting her friends at the Weasley's house, and had been miserable since the day she had arrived. In fact, she had been miserable all summer.

She was sitting in the garden of the Burrow, knees pulled up to her chest, watching as her friends Lee, Katie, Fred, George and Alicia flew around on very old brooms, passing a quaffle between them and laughing. Beside her on the grass were several items.

The first item, was a small slip of parchment. There were only a few words written on it, in scruffy, hurried handwriting.

_Angelina, _

_I'm sorry, I'm just too busy for a relationship right now. Maybe when you have finished school, we can rethink things. But right now, I have to focus on my career. _

_Oliver. _

Beside it, was a badge emblazoned with the words 'Quidditch Captain'. The last item, was a copy of witch weekly, which was open on an article entitled 'Newcomer Wood finds love on tour', with a picture of her former Quidditch captain and boyfriend with his arm standing beside a beautiful French girl with long blonde hair, his arm around her waist.

Angelina had been desperately trying to keep her relationship with Oliver smooth since he had left Hogwarts and joined Puddlemere United. Sadly, however, it had all been in vain, and their two year relationship had come to an end by three sentences. Three sodding sentences was all he could muster!

Angelina bowed her head and sobbed harder.

In the distance, she heard Katie let out a loud curse word. She eyed her enviously as Fred zoomed over to her on his broom.

What she wouldn't give for a relationship like Fred and Katie's. The way he looked at her… The way she looked at him… It was real, unaffected love.

Of course, the two had been fighting like cat and dog since they had all arrived at the Burrow. But that was to be expected from the pair. Thye loved just as hard as the fought, and it seemed like nothing would ever come between them.

She watched as Katie landed on the ground with a shocking lack of grace and stormed away from the others. Fred landed near her and tried to grab her hand to pull her back. She threw her broom at him in response, which hit him in the chest, seemingly winding him. Katie stalked away yet again, and Fred hobbled along behind her, still desperately trying to stop her leaving.

Angelina would never have been able to get away with that kind of behaviour with Oliver. In fact, Oliver would undoubtedly have been the one stalking off as Angelina followed like a loyal lapdog.

She wiped her tears away as she realised Katie was heading in her direction. As they got closer, she began to hear what Katie was shouting.

"NO! NO WAY! I'm not staying in this house another minute with a cheat like you Fred Weasley!" she was bellowing. "I'm leaving! And there is nothing you can say that will keep me here!"

Although still a few feet away, Angelina saw Fred roll his eyes.

"Katie, that has to be the millionth time you have threatened to leave in the last few weeks. It was just a stupid game. For God's sake, SLOW DOWN!"

He made to grab her arm again but she yanked it away from him vehemently.

"Well I mean it this time. I'm out of here! You can write to me when you get your head out of your arse!"

Fred was getting more and more agitated, it was clear. He took a deep, calming breath.

"Katie, you are acting like a spoiled little brat."

"And you are acting like a conceited pig!"

Angelina suddenly became uncomfortable. She didn't think that either one of them realised they had a audience.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I really am. But Katie, it's a bloody game!"

"It's more than that. And you know it. You always try to undermine me and tell me I'm overreacting. You constantly pretend that there is nothing wrong when actually there is. Well, I've had it. I'VE HAD IT, YOU HEAR ME?"

Angelina was the one who rolled her eyes this time. Katie was one of her best friends, but she was incredibly dramatic, and even more immature. She was a year younger than the rest of them, so sometimes they had to let things slide with her. But there were times when her age really came into play. Angelina was no adult, she knew that., but she was now only one year away from coming of age, whereas Katie had barely turned fifteen. She wondered how Fred, who had just as nasty a temper as Katie's, was able to keep his cool on these occasions. She had noticed, however, that he was becoming less skilled at it. He never used to shout back at her, and would normally just accept her tantrums. Recently, however, he seemed to be coming to the end of his tether.

"You are a right pain in my arse sometimes, do you know that Katie Bell?"

"The feeling is very much mutual Fred Weasley!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. And then, quite suddenly, they simultaneously flung their arms around each other and started kissing violently.

Angelina stared.

She had no idea how these two worked. Absolutely no idea. But somehow, they did.

At least, a lot more than her and Oliver had any way, but that really wasn't saying much. She felt a fresh wave of emotion wash over her as she watched the two break apart, put their heads together and whisper sweet nothings to one another. Katie let out a little giggle. She took Fred's hand in hers, and turned him away in the direction of the house. Her eyes met Angelina's.

"Oh," she blushed, "you alright Ange?"

Angelina shrugged. Katie frowned.

"What's happened?" she asked, coming to sit down beside her. Fred plonked himself down on Angelina's other side.

Angelina felt a lump rise in her throat, and found herself unable to reply. Instead, she pointed at the letter by her feet.

Katie picked it up and scanned it. Her face went red instantly.

"That good for nothing little weasel!" she spat. When she saw the look on Angelina's face, she threw the letter down and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry, Ange. You are worth so much more than that idiot."

"No I'm not," Angelina protested sadly.

"Yes, you are," said Katie simply, "tell her Fred."

Fred, who had been reading the letter upside down, turned to look Angelina directly in the eye with a grave expression.

"Angelina, Oliver _is _an idiot. I've always said so. And I promise you, the next time I see him, I'll turn him into a canary. You are worth a hundred of him."

Katie nodded in agreement, and squeezed her friend harder.

"Thanks Freddie," she said softly. He gave her a reassuring smile, which made something in a dark corner of Angelina's conscience flutter.

She had never noticed how handsome he was when he smiled.

Shocked with herself, she quickly banished the thought. But as Katie prattled on about the many punishments she intend to inflict upon Oliver Wood, and Fred offered numerous sweets to turn him into some form of animal, or love potions to make him fall head over heels for Mad Eye Moody, the feeling continued to reoccur.

Everytime he laughed it came back.

Every damn time.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's going on?"

"Do you think he put his own name in the goblet?"

"How could he, you saw what happened to Fred and George when they tried."

"I reckon he did it."

Despite the late hour, the common room was a buzz with excitable students. Harry Potter had just been announced as the fourth champion to compete in the Triwizard tournament, and since his name had been called, had not been seen.

Fred, Angelina and Katie sat in the comfy armchairs by the fire in silence, listening to the prattle around them. They had barely said a word since the news.

Katie was sat on Fred's lap, absent-mindedly stroking his arm. Angelina, who normally eyed them enviously from the corner of her eye, was sat beside them, staring grimly into the fire. George, Alicia and Lee had retired to bed about half a hour before.

"I wish everyone would shut up about it already. Harry always gets himself in trouble, there's nothing new about that," Katie said finally, breaking the silence.

Angelina and Fred looked at her.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"It is a really bizarre thing that just happened love. People are bound to talk," Fred explained softly.

"Well I wish they wouldn't talk so loudly. It's giving me a headache," Katie complained, throwing her hand over her forehead dramatically. Fred laughed. Angelina pulled a face which thankfully neither of them saw.

"Why don't we get out of here then? Ange, you look like you could do with some cheering up. We could sneak down out to The Three Broomsticks. Get a few fire whisky's, take the edge off. What do you say?"

Katie considered the possibility for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm super tired. All this Triwizard stuff is very exhausting, even when you aren't in it. I think I'm just going to go to bed," she said, pulling herself off Fred and stretching her legs. She stooped down and kissed him softly on the lips. Angelina averted her eyes.

"Good night. Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, Katie," Fred smiled at her.

Katie then turned to Angelina, and planted a small peck on her cheek too.

"I'm really sorry you didn't get champion Ange. I know how much you wanted it," she said sweetly. Angelina's face flushed with a guilty expression at her kind words.

Misinterpreting the look, Katie added, "it's ok to be upset about it. Go to Hogsmeade and have some drinks. You deserve it."

She bade them good night one more time before making her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Fred clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Looks like it is just you and me then Ange. What do you say?"

Angelina looked at him with conflicted eyes.

"Yeah, alright," she said after a few moments. Fred grinned at her.

"Excellent."

An hour and a half later, and the two were sat in a quiet booth of The Three Broomsticks, singing the Chuddly Cannons fan song loudly, a explosion of empty glasses around them.

"You know, I reckon Potter will do a good job in the tournament. Not as good as we would have done mind you. But I reckon he has a good shot at winning," Fred slurred, drinking deeply from his glass.

"As long as it isn't Diggory, I don't care!" Angelina replied, giggling.

Fred looked at her curiously.

"You know, you are the only girl I've ever met who doesn't think the world of that idiot!" he said thickly.

"What about Katie?" Angelina laughed.

Fred raised a eyebrow at her and pulled a face.

"Oh I think she has a soft spot for him. Not that they have ever spoken. She's great isn't she?"

"Who? Diggory?"

Fred snorted.

"No! Katie! Isn't she wonderful?"

Angelina shot him a pained look.

"She certainly is," she said softly.

"I mean… She's beautiful, that goes without saying. But she is unlike anyone else in the whole world! Don't you agree?" Fred cooed, tilting his head to look at Angelina.

"I don't know everyone else in the world…" Angelina shrugged, non-commitedly. Fred ignored her.

"I don't know what she is doing with someone like me. She's just too perfect!"

Angelina looked at him with amusement.

"You weren't saying that earlier when you were screaming at each other over the last sausage at dinner!"

Fred waved a hand at her.

"We always argue. It's hilarious. It's good fun."

"Doesn't always seem like fun…" Angelina muttered.

Fred frowned.

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" he asked, defensively.

" Nothing," Angelina blushed.

Fred looked at her for a minute longer. There was something his friend wasn't telling him, he could tell.

"Has Katie said something to you?" he asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"No, no, nothing like that. Leave it Fred," Angelina shook her head.

"No. What is it?"

Angelina looked at him intently. He could tell that the several fire whiskies were stiffening her resolve to tell her something.

Before he could register what was happening, Angelina leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

Fred's eyes opened wide in shock, but he did not pull away instantly.

After a few, long moments, Angelina seemed to come to her senses. She snapped her head back, and covered her mouth with her hand. Fred stared at her.

"Um… Ange… What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry. I don't know what's come over me lately. I've been so upset about Oliver, and now not getting into the tournament… Oh, what have I done? Katie is one of my best friends, and here I am, making a play for her boyfriend. What is wrong with me?!" she spluttered.

"Well… I am irresistible," Fred said, matter-of-factly. Angelina hit him in the arm.

"Please don't tell Katie. I promise this will never happen again."

Fred looked uncomfortable. He had never kept anything from Katie. He had even told her about the trouble he and George had been having with Ludo Bagman since the Quidditch world cup, which he had kept quiet from everyone else. He looked at Angelina's stricken face and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not very comfortable with this. You don't… fancy me… do you?"

Angelina shook her head.

"No, no. I mean I thought I did. Then I kissed you. And I realised that I don't. I definitely, definitely don't."

Despite himself, Fred felt a pang of annoyance. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Thanks." he said stiffly.

"I don't mean it like that," she replied grimly.

The two sat in an awkward silence for what felt like a very long time.

"Thanks for not saying anything," Angelina said.

"It's alright. It's probably for the best. I don't think either one of us want to see what would happen if Katie actually did find out."

Angelina nodded in agreement.

Little did the two know, that they had not been the only Hogwarts students in The Three Broomsticks that night.

A few tables over, hidden behind a particularly large and loud drunk, sat Leanne.

**Uh oh... Review review review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay lads. **

**As always, R&R por favor. **

**X**

Leanne woke early the next day.  
>Rubbing her eyes and groaning, she rolled over in her bed and rubbed her stomach. She felt rough. Something was making her feel sick to her stomach. Was it the drink? No, that can't be it. She really hadn't drunk that much, and she had been in bed before midnight. Was it the thought of seeing Malcolm again? Their date had been far less than perfect, to the point it had been near unbearable. No. There was something else.<br>Leanne's eyes shot open.  
>Oh. That was it.<br>She sat upright in bed and rubbed her eyes once again. Swinging her legs around, she pulled back the curtains of her four poster bed and looked across at the bed directly opposite her. Katie never closed her curtains, except for when Fred was sleeping there. She appeared to be buried underneath a large, plush duvet. The only clue to her presence was a mess of brown hair splayed across her chalk white pillow.  
>Leanne observed her for a minute. Evidently she had slept alone.<br>What had happened? Had her and Fred had a fight? Even worse, had they broken up?  
>Leanne shook her head.<br>Surely not, they had been snogging each other's faces off at the feast the night before. Leanne had never seen two people so in love. So what in the name of Godric had she witnessed last night?  
>Leanne stood up, thinking hard, and made her way to the bathroom. Her movements were slow and jerky. Maybe she had drunk more than she had thought. She closed the door tentatively behind her so she wouldn't wake up the other girls in her dormitory before running the cold tap, splashing the icy water on her tired eyes, then reaching for her toothbrush.<br>There were two other girls who slept in the dormitory alongside herself and Katie. Julia and Claire were nice enough girls, but they tended to keep themselves to themselves, and generally appeared to disapprove of the explosive personality of Katie. Leanne, who could only keep up with her best friend at the best of times, admired how Katie seemed to be the happiest girl in the world. She was always bouncing around the castle, smiling and making jokes. She was the envy of the majority of girls in their year, and the object of interest for most of the boys. Though, of course, they would never dare approach her. Not while Fred was in the picture.  
>Leanne spat toothpaste from her mouth and tapped her toothbrush against the rim of the sink.<br>'While Fred was in the picture.'  
>The thought echoed around her brain.<br>She was going to have to tell Katie what she saw. No way she could hang around with her and pretend everything was normal.  
>She wasn't entirely sure what she had seen. She assumed it was something innocent. And surely if it was innocent, Fred would tell her himself.<br>That's right! Of course he would! He wouldn't keep a meaningless kiss from Katie. She would probably be angry, sure, but he knew her well enough to know that honesty really was the best policy, in Katie's eyes.  
>"Morning!" Came a voice from behind her. Leanne jumped and spun around. Katie beamed at her.<br>"Oh... Morning Katie," she replied shakily. She shifted uncomfortably under Katie's bright smile, and felt an overwhelming sensation of guilt hit her. But why should she feel guilty? She had done nothing wrong. And so long as Fred told Katie what had happened, she would never have to admit to being witness to the cheating on of her best friend.  
>Cheating. The word pierced her brain like a canon shot.<br>Katie seemed not to notice her best friends odd behaviour, as she bounced cheerfully around the dormitory, pulling on her robes clumsily and gibbering on about the triwizard tournament.  
>"Oh, isn't it exciting Leanne?" She hummed as they walked towards the Gryffindor breakfast table. Leanne, who had barely been able to utter a single syllable without sounding squeaky and unnaturally high pitched, satisfied the boisterous girl with a sharp nod of her head.<br>"I mean, think of all the events we are going to get to see... Think of all the fresh meat that will be around the school! Oh it's perfect. I bet you will have a French boyfriend by the end of the year. Oh but wait... Your date!" Katie sang, clapping her hand dramatically to her forehead, "Oh, I completely forgot, I'm such a bad friend! How was it, Leanne? Is Malcolm in love with you yet? Did you have a good time? Did you let him kiss you?!" She squeaked excitedly.  
>Leanne looked guiltily at her friend as they slid into their usual seats and Katie started pulling huge amounts of food on to her plate.<br>Before she could answer, however, she was interrupted by the arrival of the Weasley twins.  
>"Well my dearest kitten, you seem to be in a splendid mood this morning!" Fred chirped, plonking himself down beside Katie and kissing her swiftly on the mouth. Katie grinned up at him, her mouth full of sausage.<br>"Mmmm... Such an attractive bird you've got there, Fred. Truly, a real lady," George said sarcastically, nodding at Leanne in greeting. He ducked as Katie hurled a piece of sausage at him.  
>"Oh yeah, she's a real charmer, you know George. Honestly, if I hadn't met her family, I'd say she'd been raised by the Queen herself. Ouch!" He yelped, as Katie pinched his arm hard.<br>"Shut up you two, you're just jealous," Katie retorted as best she could without letting food fall out of her mouth. Fred and George exchanged an amused look, and simultaneously perched their chins on their arms and raised their eyebrows.  
>"Jealous of a little midget like you?" George asked.<br>"Yes," Katie scoffed, "I get to eat whatever I want, whereas you have to be careful. I've already told Fred he is getting fat, and you are his identical twin George..."  
>"I'm not fat! It's muscle! Punch my stomach, it's rock hard!" Fred cried in mock outrage.<br>"I wouldn't dare, I'd be scared of loosing my hand in all the flab," Katie replied cooly.  
>"This is outrageous. It's not even ten o clock and I'm getting abuse from someone mouthy scot who barely reaches my elbow! Well, that's a bad omen if ever there was one," Fred sighed dramatically. He pulled a plate towards him and started filling it with food.<br>"Come on Leanne, back me up here, eh? Tell Katie that the only reason she thinks I'm fat is because she isn't tall enough to see my perfectly chiselled pecs?" He said, winking at her.  
>Leanne, who had watched this lighthearted exchange with her mouth open, suddenly came to. She flushed angrily.<br>"Don't you have something you want to tell Katie, Fred?" She asked seriously.  
>"Alright, they aren't perfectly chiselled yet, but their getting there..." He began, but Leanne cut across him.<br>"No, Fred, don't you have something important you want to tell Katie? About last night."  
>Fred looked at her curiously, and the expression on his face angered Leanne even further. Was he really not going to tell her? Was he really going to act like nothing had happened?<br>"I don't think I follow Leanne dearest..." He said, grinning at her. Katie looked up, a puzzled expression on her face.  
>"Leanne, what's gotten in to you this morning? You've been acting really weird now that I think about it..."<br>Leanne looked at her with a conflicted expression.  
>"Ask your boyfriend... If you can call him that. I don't know, maybe he would prefer to be known as Angelina's boyfriend now." She said thickly.<br>Fred choked on the hash brown he was eating. He spluttered, and lurched forward to seize some pumpkin juice. Guzzling it down hastily, his ears burning red, he turned guiltily to Katie.  
>She looked at him, eyes torn between confusion and suspicion.<br>"What's she talking about Fred?" Katie asked softly.  
>"Katie, sweetheart, I wasn't going to tell you because really it's nothing to be upset about," he began hastily, but Katie cut him off.<br>"What weren't you going to tell me?" She asked, the tone in her voice changing dangerously.  
>An awkward silence penetrated the air. Around them, people were talking animatedly about the goblet of fire, which stood in the middle of the great hall, glowing red, but Katie, Fred, Leanne and George seemed completely oblivious to it all. Katie and Fred were staring at each other, Fred seemingly completely lost for words. Leanne sat glaring at Fred. George, who had absolutely no idea what was going on, was looking between all of them, his brain working furiously to think of some sort of joke to break the tension.<br>"Hey Katie, what do you call a fish with no eyes?" He blurted out desperately, but she ignored him. Just at that moment, Angelina and Alicia appeared.  
>"Morning all," Angelina said briskly, seating herself down beside Katie and grabbing an apple from a nearby fruit bowl, clearly completely unaware of the tension that was racking the small group. When no one replied, she seemed not to notice.<br>Fred was looking desperately at Katie. After what seemed like an eternity, Katie moved her gaze from Fred to Angelina.  
>"Angelina, Leanne seems to be under the impression Fred is now your boyfriend instead of mine. Care to explain why? Fred here doesn't appear to have the words," Katie asked icily.<br>Angelina flushed a deep purple and chewed on the piece of her apple in her mouth carefully. Swallowing slowly, she half turned to look at Katie, but seemed unable to meet her eye.  
>"Um... I don't know," she replied weakly.<br>Katie growled, and turned to Leanne.  
>"Are you the only one that is going to explain what's going on?" She asked, her expression relaxing only slightly as she gazed imploringly at Leanne.<br>Leanne looked from Fred to Angelina, who stared back at her, both their faces wracked with guilt.  
>"Katie, maybe this isn't the best place to explain..." She started soothingly, but stopped when she saw the look on Katie's face. She gulped and looked down at her hands.<br>"Last night, when it was in the three broomsticks... I saw those two... Kissing."  
>The reaction was immediate. Katie stood up violently and grabbed her bag, knocking over her pumpkin juice as she did so. It spilled over the table, drowning the remainder of her unfinished breakfast and dripping down on to Angelina's lap. Angelina made no attempt to stem the flow.<br>"Katie wait, that isn't what happened!" Fred shouted vehemently, but Katie was already striding away from them. They all watched as she toppled into an unsuspecting gaggle of first years before storming out of the hall.  
>A long silence fell.<br>"Fsssssssshhhhhh," George said quietly from beside Leanne. She looked at him, confused. He shrugged.  
>"A fish with no eyes. Fssssshhhhhh."<br>Leanne raised herself from the table silently. Fred was still on his feet staring at the door Katie had disappeared through. Angelina was sitting quietly, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. Her clothes were wet through with pumpkin juice. Alicia was sat open mouthed, glaring at Leanne.  
>With one last look at Fred, Leanne picked up her bag and followed in Katie's footsteps. She knew where she would be. She knew she was the only one Katie would want to see at this particular moment.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Katie?"  
>"Go away."<br>"Katie, you have to talk to me eventually."  
>"No. I don't."<br>"Just let me explain. Please! It isn't what you think!"  
>"If you don't get away from me in the next two seconds, I will hex you."<br>"Katie..."  
>"I SAID GO AWAY!"<br>Angelina sighed. Picking up her bag slowly, she stood up and looked around. Fred, George, Alicia and Lee were sat on the other side of the Gryffindor common room. They had watched the short interaction in its entirety, and were now gazing across at Angelina with glum expressions. She shot Fred an expression that said quite clearly 'I'm sorry. I tried,' before shrugging on her bag, folding her arms and making her way out of the room, her head bowed.  
>Katie, who had not looked up once, raised her eyes only slightly to make sure she had left before continuing working on her essay. Well... Maybe working isn't exactly the correct term. Aside from the title, Katie was staring down at a completely blank piece of parchment. To say she had been a complete mess since the truth about Fred and Angelina's stolen kiss had come out would be an understatement. It had been a week since she had learned what had really happened. Leanne had not understood all she had seen, Katie knew that now. She also believed that there wasn't any feelings involved, at least not on Fred's part. But she was a hot headed young woman, and she couldn't stop the overwhelming jealousy that crept over her every time she saw the two of them.<br>She knew she was overreacting, and she knew that both of them felt deeply sorry. But she wasn't ready to forgive them yet. Before Leanne had spilled the beans on what she had seen, neither one of them were going to tell her what had happened. They were going to keep a secret from her. And neither Fred nor Angelina had ever kept anything from her before.  
>Katie's eyes stung as she thought over this for what felt like the millionth time. No, she wasn't ready to speak to either one of them.<br>'Let them keep their secrets,' she thought bitterly.  
>She shook her head, trying to regain focus. She was already a week behind in her school work, and she did not want to get another detention from Snape. Fred and George tended to be in detentions with her, but these were no longer happy times were they could have fun in the forbidden forest or the miserable depths of the dungeons. No, she wanted to keep out of trouble. Trouble and Fred Weasley went hand in hand, so the further she was from that, the further she was from him. She was almost grateful for the lack of a quidditch tournament this year, since they were all on the same team.<br>She sighed sadly and looked outside. It was raining heavily, large drops of water thundering on the window. A large tawny owl was sat on one of the window sills, looking sulkily back at her. She frowned slightly, then leapt to her feet. It was the owl she had sent to her parents that afternoon.  
>The sudden movement made Fred jump. He had been watching her think deeply to herself, much as he had done all week. He had had a knot in his stomach ever since the fateful day of truth. For the first time in his life, Fred Weasley was stumped. He didn't know what to do to make Katie feel better. He knew she needed space. He knew she needed time. But he just didn't want to give it to her.<br>"Look, she just feels a little betrayed, that's all," Leanne had told him when he had cornered her a few days previous.  
>"But I didn't do anything!" He yelled back, exasperated. He ruffled his messy red hair with his hands and shook his head.<br>"Exactly. You didn't do anything! You let her find out in the worst way possible, in front of all her friends, at breakfast. And it wasn't even you who told her!" Leanne retorted.  
>He glared at her.<br>"I might have told her. You didn't know that. You know you should have never said anything in the first place."  
>"I shouldn't have had to!" Leanne snapped.<br>The two stared at each other, an icy silence enveloping them.  
>"Look, I'm sorry I said something. I had meant to approach you first. But you acted so innocent and so normal... It got under my skin. But I know I should have tried to keep my cool. I just didn't want Katie getting hurt," Leanne said after a few minutes.<br>"Well, that makes two of us," Fred grumbled,  
>"I'll work on her. But I can't promise anything," said Leanne. She gave him a long, pitiful look, before turning on her heel and leaving.<br>Since then, Fred knew Katie had not only been avoiding Angelina and himself, but anyone who could potentially try and talk her around. Unfortunately, that now seemed to include Leanne, who was not sitting with her best friend, but in the comfortable armchairs near the fire, a sour look on her face. He hoped they hadn't fought.  
>He watched now as Katie crossed the room and let in a very damp owl. She tugged at his claw and pulled a letter out of an envelope. He watched as a small smile took over her face. It was the first time he had seen her smile in what felt like an eternity.<br>"Look. Look!" He exclaimed, shoving George on the arm. George followed his gaze and grimaced.  
>"What exactly am I looking at? A half drowned owl?" He asked.<br>"No, you plonker," Fred said, rolling his eyes, "she's smiling. She's actually smiling! Do you think now is a good time to talk to her?"  
>Now it was George's turn to roll his eyes.<br>"She barely smiled. Listen mate, she'll be fine. I know Katie well. And as much as I love her, she has some issues. She loves to hold a grudge and she is a stubborn little thing. I'll let you know when the time is right."  
>Fred slumped back moodily.<br>"I guess you're right," he agreed reluctantly.  
>"You know, I think it was really bad of Leanne to even say anything," said Alicia from Fred's left. He looked at her. She was lying flat on her stomach, playing wizarding chess against Lee. "It wasn't her place, and now, because of her, Katie won't speak to any of us. She practically threw me out of her way early, and I haven't even done anything wrong! I never really cared for the girl much anyway. But now, I've decided. I don't like her."<br>Fred, George and Lee shared an amused look. Alicia and Leanne were so similar, it was no wonder they didn't get on. Neither particularly enjoyed confrontation, but would stand up for their friends in a heartbeat. Leanne was trying to protect Katie, just as Alicia was now trying to protect Angelina.  
>Alicia swore loudly as one of Lee's knights drew closer to her Queen, and punched the leg of Fred's chair. The sudden violent outburst made the three boys laugh heartily. Fred felt the knot in his stomach shrink slightly. If Katie was smiling again, it wouldn't be too long before he could approach her. They were meant to be, he had always known that. Nothing could come between them.<br>Katie looked up from her letter at the noise coming from the corner were her former friends sat. She felt anger boil in her chest. How dare he sit there and joke jovially when she was so upset? How dare he act like this wasn't a big deal? She stormed over to her table and took up her former position, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. She looked down at her letter once again.  
><em>Hiya hen,<br>Of course you can come home this weekend. We would love to see you. We will pick you up outside hogsmeade at half one. We can even go for tea at the nethers,I know it's your favourite. I'll ask the Dalgleish family if they want to join us. They've all been asking for you, and I'm sure they'd love to catch up with you. Looking forward to seeing you kiddo.  
>Dad. <em>  
>Katie turned over the letter, dipped her quill in ink and wrote a hasty reply.<br>_Hi dad, _  
><em>Great, really looking forward to seeing you too. Dinner with the Dalgleish's would be wonderful. I can't wait to hear all about how that new tractor has been holding up. <em>  
><em>Love you. <em>  
><em>Katie.<em>  
>She whistled over at the tawny owl, which fluttered to her side. Having only just warmed up by the fire, it eyed the letter she tied to its leg reproachfully.<br>"Oh shush," she muttered, stroking it's head, "mum and dad will let you sleep in the barn. There are loads of mice out there."  
>The owl gave her a soft nip on the finger before flying off and out of the nearest open window. Katie watched it leave, and felt her heart lighten.<br>This weekend was a hogsmeade weekend, and thankfully, she wouldn't have to stay in the castle on her own like some sad loser who couldn't hold on to her man. Instead, she could go home, have her mother make her cups of tea, watch crappy television and go for a delicious meal on Saturday night. She smiled to herself as she remembered that they would be joined by the Dalgleish family. Their son, Derek, really had been very handsome.


End file.
